Ghost Rider the next wave in vengence
by Ghost Rider Writer
Summary: in the Ultimate Marvel there hasn't been a Ghost Rider for 20 year's and finally one apper's.


Ghost Rider the next wave in vengeance A.K.A Ultimate Ghost Rider  
  
Author: The Ghost Rider writer  
  
Rating: Heavy R for violence and gore  
  
Category: Action and Adventure   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Rider or Zarathos or John Blaze or Danny Ketch or Spider-Man, but I do own the guy who becomes Ghost Rider in this story and unless Marvel Comic's is going too buy this story off of me he will always be mine.  
  
Summary: It's the year 2001 and there hasn't been a Ghost Rider for 20 year's until now when a young boy finds's the key too becoming the Ghost Rider and on his first night as him has a run in with Spider man.  
  
Distribution: You want some, come get some.  
  
Feedback: NO, no one care's what you think so ha!, Nah I'm just kiddin send all the feedback ya want.  
  
Dedication: To everyone and no one, so don't ask for it too be dedicated too you because the answer will be "NO DEDICATION FOR YOU!!!"  
  
Jake Mason was finally about too achieve his life goal of becoming this generation's Ghost Rider, he had since he was ten year's old wanted too be the Ghost Rider he had been told that there was no such thing by his friend's as a child but he would have none of it and he believed that some day he would grow up too be the GHOST RIDER a spirit of vengeance, a sprit of noble revenge and he would stop those who hurt the innocent and revenge the lost lives of the victim's, and he was finally going too do so he had found some ancient text that said that the last one too hold the Ghost Rider demon a man named Danny Ketch had removed the demon and placed it into a gun not just any gun but a sawed off shotgun owned by the first man too hold the demon in him one Jonathon Blaze who died at a nice old age of 80 with his wife and he had two kid's who were currently living in Texas and Jake was about too purchase the gun he needed too become the Ghost Rider and with that he walked into the pawn shop and walked up too the counter and said too the man "I am looking for a gun." And the guy pointed too the gun's in the case and said "Well we have these one's and those on the wall behind me." And Jake looked on the wall and pointed at a small sawed off shotgun and said "That one." And the guy walked over and pulled it off the wall and handed the gun too him and said "You have a two week waiting period..." and before he could finish saying what he started Jake pulled out a wad of cash that was about two thousand dollar's and said "I cant wait that long do you under stand?" and the guy say's "Yes sir." And pick's up the money and Jake walk's out the door with his new prize grinning like a school kid.  
  
When Jake got home he pulled out his book of spell's he had found that belonged too his grandfather that told him too how too become the Rider and he went and got his supply's that he needed too activate the reawakening of the power and too bond the demon too him and he draw's a pentagram in the middle of his loft apartment and placed the gun in the middle of it and he then placed a candle at each point of the pentagram and light each one and he then open's the book and start's too read the incantation that will relies the demon from the gun, "Zarathos,garthenas,benataras" suddenly the room flashes brightly and Jake cover's his eye's and when the light fades he look's up too see a demon that is literally a living flame and the creature can speaks "Who dares too summon Zarathos" and Jake start's the bonding spell "Genthare,Mentaea,Hgenathesa" and the demon screamed as it was pulled forward too Jake and sucked into him and Jake looked down at himself and said "That's it?" and suddenly he feel's a burst of pain and he look's down at his hand's only too find the skin on them melting away and his clothes start too change into those of a biker all jet black and then out of nowhere chain's appear on his chest and he walk's too the bathroom and look's in the mirror and sees what he always wanted too see the Ghost Rider and he laughs as he say's too himself "I did it, I really did it." And suddenly Jake/Rider clutches his skull in pain and say's "There is vengeance needed in the world and the Ghost Rider shall give it." He then walk's out too the living room and pick's up the gun and put's it in his holster and then turn's back into Jake Mason and walk's down the staires too the street and hold's out his hand and suddenly a motorcycle just appears there and he climb's on and drive's off into the city.  
  
As Jake drove down the street and then stops and looks around and say's "What am I doing here?" and a voice appears in his head and he closes his eyes and she the Ghost Rider looking back at him and he say's "What's going on huh?" and the demon say's "I am looking for vengeance too be dealt." And Jake say's "Oh really well I'm the one in charge do you under stand?" and the demon laugh's at him and say's "Well you'll have too prove that your worthy of my respect." And with that Jake punches the demon right in the face burning his hand on the hell fire that surrounded it but did not stop and continued too punch the demon even after his hand's were nothing more than blackened stub's he continued until the demon grabbed what was left of his arm's and say's "You have proven your worth, I bow too your control." And Jake say's "Thank you." And he open's his eye's again and continues too ride down the street and little did he know that someone was watching him from above a kindred spirit and as he drove off he the other one swung from building too building following him.  
  
Spider-Man had been following the guy on the bike for About two hour's and when he finally stopped, suddenly in front of a warehouse ,that Spidey knew was owned by the Kingpin, Spidey looked down at the gas cap of the bike Spidey and he noticed that it was glowing and as the guy touched it the gas cap suddenly flashed a bright white light and Spider-Man had too put his hand's over his eye's and when he looked up again the guy and his bike were gone and suddenly there was a lot of screaming coming from inside the warehouse and Spider-Man jumped up on the roof and looked through the sky light and noticed that there was about twenty of the Kingpin's thug's and they were getting there asses handed too them by a guy whose head appeared too be on fire but Spidey figured that it was a helmet and he watched as the thugs started too over power the flaming headed biker and he jumped down through the roof and started too help the biker and when all the thug's were finished off ,Spider-Man turned around and was about too ask what the guy was thinking when he finally got a good look at him and nearly puked in his mask and then he said "Uh dude your head's on fire." And the guy no flaming skeleton just look's at him and then leans over laughing and then stand's up and say's "We just took out ten percent of the Kingpin's thug's and all you can say is my heads on fire which might I note is quite obvious too me, since the rest of me is too." And Spidey gets down into a battle possession and say's "Who the hell are you?" and the skeleton look's at him raises his hand's and say's "Hey calm down, won't hurt you I only hurt those who hurt the innocent, I am the spirit of vengeance, I am the Ghost Rider."   
  
And Jake scowled as Spider-Man almost fell over laughing, and Spider stands up and say's "Yeah right and I rule England, come on the Ghost Rider is a urban legend nothing more now take off the helmet and get the hell out of here before the big K find's out that you did this too his thug's." and when Jake didn't move Spider-Man moved forward and put his hand's up and Jake realized that he was going too try and pull his helmet off and Jake said "NO" and Spidey took a step back and Ghost Rider said "Do you really need proof that I am who I say I am?" and Spider nod's his head and he say's "Very well observe that sword over there it is made of what?" and Spidey goes over and read's the inscription on the sword and say's "Adimantium" and Ghost Rider say's "Then that sword should be indestructible correct?" "Yeah so?" "Please hold it out next too you." And Spider-Man does so and Ghost Rider hold's out his hand and a burst of hell fire shoots forth and the sword melts into nothingness and Spider-Man jump's back and drop's what's left of the sword and say's "Oh my god you really are him aren't you?" and Jake laugh's again and say's "I told you so." And Spidey goes too touch him again and Jake say's "Don't not unless you want too lose your arm and half of your body, since I am made of hell fire." And Spider-Man pull's his hand back and say's "Hmmmm, good point." And with that he say's "Nice too meet ya and I hope too work with you again." And he shoot's a web line up too the roof and is gone in a minuet and Ghost Rider summons his bike again and rides off into the night.  
  
Meanwhile in his headquarters' in the highest tower in the city of New York the Kingpin look's at the video monitor and watches the whole fight and the conversation between that a cursed Spider-Man and the one who clames too be the Ghost Rider and as the Ghost Rider melt's the priceless sword like it was nothing and then Spider-Man leaves and the Rider hold's out his hand and a motorcycle appears next too him and he climb's on and ride's off in the night, He then turn's around and say's too a mysterious person in the shadow's of his office and says "I want this new nascence found and stopped NOW!!!" and the shadow nod's his head and walk's out the door and also into the night.  
SO THAT"S IT HOW TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THE FIRST CHAPTER OF MY ULTIMATE GHOST RIDER SERIES, PLEASE,PLEASE SEND FEED BACK!!!!  
  
P.S. And yes I relies that I could have used ether of the old Ghost Rider's human forms but the Ultimate Marvel series is all about new starts and changes so I made it a new host.  
  
  
  
1  
  
  



End file.
